Things Wally West Should Have Done a Long Time Ago
by KookieKuma
Summary: Takes place after Young Justice season 2. Artemis goes to clear out the apartment in Palo Alto where she and Wally lived. Tragedy/Romance. Features Spitfire (aka WalArt) paring.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any characters. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Any parts/ idea in this fanfic that may be similar to other stories are purely coincidental.**

Just to clarify italicized are the character's thoughts, and ocasiaonally for emphasis.

* * *

A month after the "chrysalis " mission – after the lost of her beloved speedster – a certain blond stood in front of an apartment door with a small silver key in her quivering hands and a cart of empty boxes at her side. _Come on Artemis, its not a death mission, just unlock this door and walk in. Why am I even nervous, this was the place I loved coming back to. Just quickly pack up the things and go, it will be over before I know it._

Artemis walked into the small dark room and flipped a light switch, for a short moment she thought she saw a red haired boy sprawled across the couch, his eyes fixed on the television, with a bowl of freshly heated popcorn in his toned arms. Holding back her tears, she swiftly sorted the items in the room and made her way to the kitchen.

Again, she found the young man rummaging through the fridge with one hand, while holding a half eaten ice cream bar in the other. He turned to face her wide-eyed then flashed a sheepish grin. Fighting the pain in her chest, the tough archer cleared the kitchen of their belongings and moved on to the bathroom.

A red toothbrush and a matching green toothbrush in a yellow cup on the sink top caught her eye. She recalled how he always referred to those items as Christmas in a cup, and how he'd occasionally take her toothbrush at the speed of light – literally – just so that she would "accidentally" use his. she tried to look strong but the tear stained cheeks and weak smile reflecting on the mirror betrayed her. Regaining her composure, Artemis quickly tidied up the bathroom and dragged her feet to the bedroom next door.

At the sight of the familiar queen sized bed, she crawled under its covers and wept into his pillow silently, letting it soak up her tears – her sorrows. Perhaps because his scent lingered in the sheets ever so slightly, she felt as if he was right here holding her in a bear hug, his strong yet gentle hand running up and down her back repetitively in a comforting motion. His voice rang in her ears, "Its gonna be okay, beautiful." Artemis pried herself off the bed with the little energy she had left, and went to the closet to sort out their clothing into boxes of what to keep and what to donate.

She never realized how many precious moments they shared until now, as she reminisced the story behind each outfit. Like the time they attempted the "couple look" like many other cheesy pairs on campus wearing a simple gray hoodie, maroon skinny jeans, and white converse sneakers. There was also the time they bought each other's character T-shirt at the Justice Hall's museum gift shop and wore them on a "mission" – more like a date set up for them – because Wally lost some bet – contents still unknown – against Nightwing. One of her favorite moments – although she would never admit it – was the time they missed prom because they were on a mission; he re-created it for her, and they slow danced under the romantic starry night sky till the clock stroke twelve. She ran her hand down the silky fabric of the stunning green dress she wore that night to compliment his eyes and remembered how good – such an understatement – he looked in the simple black tuxedo with a matching green tie. After sealing and labeling the boxes Artemis braced herself to enter the final room in their apartment: the storage room.

It wasn't just any old storage room filled with cleaning supplies and smelly moth balls; it was a place Wally designated as a trophy room for all the souvenirs he collected from every one of their dates. There were so many, yet Wall-man had managed to organize them neatly. _He really treasured these. _Artemis took a photo album off the self and flipped through it. It was filled with postcards of every place they visited together –excluding mission designations. He also had a massive collections of key chains – ones he claimed he bought because they reminded him of her. _Seriously, how did this one relate to me? _She thought as she picked up a key chain with a toilet bowl charm. _Ah, must be because I always have to tell him to put the toilet seat down. _She smiled as she saw the cap with the word "geek" printed across the front; it was a gift she got him for his 17th birthday from the date at a science museum. Next to it were two ninja costumes folded neatly; they were a costume for the first Halloween then spent as a couple, in memory of their mission in which they lost their memories of each other– ironically.

Artemis traced the shelves with her finger tips, carefully looking at each thing until she came to one particular souvenir – a music/ jewelry box that she has absolutely no recollection of. She opened it and a familiar softly twinkling melody flowed out of the box – Auld Lang Syne – the tune of her fondest memory, their first kiss. There was a folded note in the velvet coated interior of the box; she slowly read the contents of the note, breaking into a series of containable sobs, as she closed her eyes an imagined him standing there, reading these heartfelt words to her.

"Babe,

There were many things I should have done a long time ago, here are just a few:

First, I should have told you what happened inside the Helmet of Fate. Although by now I cannot recall many of the details but one piece of advice that Kent Nelson gave me, I will never forget. "Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'." I did find my spitfire, its you. Well, it was more like you found me.

Second, I should have told you what the bet I made with Dick was. If I told you then, you probably would not believe me, even now you might have your doubts. We bet that I would not be able to tell you "I love you" before then end of senior year. I lost by one day, ONE! It was all Dick's fault who claimed he was in a emergency and I had to meet him, so he was being sly. Nevertheless a loss is a loss, but I am glad we got those shirts. Now I won't need a bet or Nightwing's constant teasing to tell you, "I love you, I love you, I love you." (Third time's the charm)

Third, I should have learned Vietnamese – before college I mean. In fact, I should have learned the year we started dating. Trust me, it would not have been another typical new years resolution that is forgotten two weeks into the new year. That way I could have understood the other half of your culture better, and get on your mom's good side sooner than I have. Okay, the part about your mom was a joke.

There are so many more things I should have done, but would take more than 40 days and 40 nights to tell you all of them.

Here goes, the last but most certainly not the least, I should have done _this_ a long time ago. (note to self: kneel on one knee and take out the ring from the smaller compartment in the music box at this point)

Artemis Lian Crock, will you marry me?"

Artemis' legs gave out under her as she reached the second point in the letter. With her uncontrollably shaking hand she managed to slip the beautiful but cold diamond ring onto her ring finger. It really was cold – this ring – as cold as the room in the apartment and in her heart because it lacked his warmth. She uttered two words bitterly under her breath, before crying herself to sleep in that very spot.

"No kidding."

* * *

Thank you for reading my first fanfic! Hope you could write a review, fav, follow.

~Kookie Kuma


End file.
